For a golfer it is often very annoying to have to carry golf balls, tees, a green tool and ball markers in his or her pocket. Not only is it inconvenient but it can severely restrict and hinder the golfer while playing, especially when executing a swing. It is simply not a pleasant experience attempting to execute a smooth effective swing with a number of golf balls and tees projecting from the golfer's pocket.
In view of this problem, there have been attempts in the past at designing a body worn golf accessory device designed particularly to hold golf balls, tees, a green tool, ball markers and the like. For example, these devices have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,558,382; 2,665,830; 1,806,797; and D277,900. But such golf accessory carrying devices have themselves not been without disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, it is not uncommon to find such golf accessory carrying devices that are unreasonably large and bulky, difficult to wear in a comfortable manner, and in some cases they are not designed to accommodate all the needs of the golfer.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a body worn golf accessory device that can be worn comfortably about the golfer while playing golf and which is compact and designed to carry a full range of golf equipment and accessories.